


Shattered Bone

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Another war has come and Sakura finds herself keeping a secret as she runs the medic tents. She's pregnant and hasn't told Kakashi.





	

In the comfort of her tent, Sakura ran her hand over her stomach, her hand glowing a dim green. She sighed in relief. _The baby was fine._ She guessed she was about two to three months pregnant. She looked down at herself as she stood up. She thought she looked just as she always had. She wasn’t showing, but she knew she eventually would. If someone were to look closely to her, they would be able to see the small bump. Her doctor’s coat that she’d taken to wearing when she was inside the medical tent disguised it though. She didn’t want anyone to know.

She’d thought about telling Kakashi, since he was the father, but she couldn’t. At least not _yet_. They were still at war and if she was pregnant so many things would change. Kakashi would refuse to let her fight alongside him, maybe even sending her back to where the civilians were. But that couldn’t happen. She couldn’t _let_ that happen. She was needed _here_. She was the top medic and her fellow shinobi _needed_ her. It was her duty. She couldn’t leave and let other people fight for her safety, fight for her _home_. No, she’d stay and fight. She couldn’t leave, especially knowing Kakashi would stay behind.

She also knew that if she told Kakashi, he would worry about her and the baby regardless of where she was. It’d distract him and he’d end up getting himself killed. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened. For him to leave her and their child behind, it would kill her. And it wouldn’t just affect her. Kakashi was now the Rokudaime, his people needed him. Not just her. She couldn’t let him get distracted by this.

Her hand dropped to her stomach again and she fought back a sob. She couldn’t help but think about the possibility that she’d lose the baby. They were in a war after all. One blow to the stomach and the baby would die before they even got a chance to live. 

She tried to not get attached, tried to not think about it, but she _couldn’t_ help it. It was _their_ baby. A piece of Sakura and Kakashi growing inside of her to become a beautiful person. At times she couldn’t stop her wandering thoughts. _What would the baby look like? A boy or a girl? Silver or pink hair? Would they want to learn medical ninjutsu like her? Would they have their own ninken pack like their father?_

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the questions. But she wasn’t even fooling herself. She already loved the baby. Just like she’d fallen in love with Kakashi. She couldn’t stop it and there was no point in trying to. She had already been worried about losing Kakashi, the man she had only just gotten and started to love. They’d only started dating around a year or so ago, just a few years after her first experience with war. Then, they hadn’t even got much time with each other, to fall more in love, to learn more about each other before they were thrown back into another war. She’d known him most of her life, but still found herself wanting more of him. She wanted to give him all of herself, too. She needed that chance. To give him love, a home, a _family_. They had to make it through this. _All of them._

She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing her rollercoaster of emotions couldn’t be good for the baby. She heard a bomb go off in the distance, it couldn’t have been more than fifty feet from her tent. She took off her coat and threw it to her bed. Then, tugged on her gloves before exiting her tent and slipping into the fray to find her medics and give orders.

***

“Kakashi-sama!” Kakashi heard, but ignored as he searched the battlegrounds for Sakura. The battle was over and they were safe for now. The war was far from over, but the fights left were mainly political ones and he could deal with them in due time. But right now, he only had one thing on his mind. _Sakura_. He hadn’t seen her in days, but had kept intel on her. He knew she was safe. And it wasn’t just because she was the love of his life, she was also the head medic. Their forces needed her just as much as he did. He had reason to keep tabs on her. _So, where was she?_

“ _Kakashi-sama_!” he heard again, except this time it was more desperate and there was suddenly a medic standing in front of him out of breath.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked him, trying not to sound frustrated. He was still Hokage and could put his worry for Sakura off for a minute if his someone needed him.

“It’s Haruno-san,” the medic told him and Kakashi felt his heart stop.

He barely got out, “What’s wrong?” before the medic had gripped his sleeve and they reappeared in a medical tent not a second later.

He saw her on a cot, surrounded by other medics and immediately ran over to her. His knees felt weak when he saw the blood on her neck and the bandages wrapped around her right arm. The medics moved out of the way when he reached them, bowing to him but he didn’t even notice. His eyes were on Sakura, watching her chest rise and lower to assure himself she was still alive. He wanted to reach out for her, but didn’t know what was wrong with her and didn’t want to hurt her.

His voice was breathless and shaky, but he managed to ask the closest medic, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Her arm is broken and a couple of fractured ribs. Her chakra levels are low, but not to the point of exhaustion,” the woman told him as she worked over Sakura, wiping the blood and sweat away from her body. She glanced at him with a small smile, “The blood’s not hers.”

Kakashi’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a deep breath. Though, he couldn’t get his heartbeat back to a regular pace as it continued to race out of rhythm in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair as his eyes scanned over Sakura’s body. Her arm was wrapped all the way from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers. It looked odd to him and he asked the medic, “You said her arm’s broken?”

The medic nodded, following Kakashi’s eyes to Sakura’s arm. She sighed, “Well, maybe broken is putting it simply. All of the bones in her arm were almost shattered, but we’re slowly trying to mend it back together. I think it will heal fine with time.”

_All of the bones..?_ Kakashi glanced at the medic, “How could that happen?”

She met his eyes with a smile, “From what I’ve heard, she was going to have a very severe hit to her abdomen. She couldn’t dodge it, so she blocked it with her arm. She overdid it, using almost all of her chakra and her arm couldn’t handle all of it at once. It’s what made her pass out.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _Why would Sakura do that?_ She wasn’t one to overdo things. That was _him_. Sakura was always precise and calculated.

Then, the medic told him, “But don’t worry, the baby’s fine, Kakashi-sama.”

His blood ran cold at her words and he tore his eyes away from Sakura to stare at the medic with wide eyes. He found it hard to breathe and felt slightly dizzy. His jaw was dropped and he wanted to ask the medic to repeat herself, but his voice wouldn’t come out. The world was quiet except the medic’s soft laugh that sounded ridiculously loud in the small tent.

Her hand glowed green and she pressed her fingers gently against Sakura’s stomach. Her smile was warm and it almost looked like she had tears in her eyes, “She protected the baby with all she could. Sakura-sama really is an amazing woman.”

Kakashi stared at the spot where the medic’s hand had been still in shock and asked, “How – how far along is she?” His voice sounded scared to him, but he couldn’t even bother to care. _Sakura was pregnant?_

He could feel the medic’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t look away from Sakura. She answered without hesitation, “Three months.”

_Three months?_ Kakashi’s hand came up to his mouth and he closed his eyes. They’d been at war for almost two months and Sakura had been _pregnant_ the _whole time_? How could he have not known? How could she have not _told_ him? What if he had died? What if _she_ had died? _Their baby…_

He felt his knees finally give out beneath him and he fell to the floor. He barely registered the sounds of the medics rushing to his side and pressed his head against Sakura’s cot. His hand searched on the edge of the bed and when he found her hand he gripped it tight. His eyes felt wet and he almost yanked his mask off so he could breathe. His chest was squeezing painfully and he could barely find the air to breathe.

None of the medics said anything, besides the one he’d been talking to. She more stated than asked, “You didn’t know.”

Kakashi shook his head in response and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. She told him, “We’ll leave you two alone, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but eventually someone brought him a chair. He stayed by her bedside and refused to leave, saying if anyone needed him they could find him there. It went on like that for an hour, before Naruto finally came by and tried to relieve him of his Hokage duties. He appreciated it and was thankful Naruto was already in training to be the next Hokage. Watching him take control, he knew he’d be a great Hokage. He trusted every decision Naruto made was the best one. He didn’t worry about it for even a second after Naruto left the tent. 

Sakura woke up a few hours later in the middle of the night. Kakashi watched as her eyes blinked blearily and then focused on him. She looked at him in surprise and tried to sit up before yelling in pain when she put weight on her broken arm. Kakashi stood up and pushed her gently back to the bed. He wiped her tears away as she brought her hand shakily to her broken arm. Her hand glowed green for a moment and slowly her breathing went back to normal. Kakashi brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

When she found her voice, she asked him, “Kakashi, what’re you doing here? I’m sure there’s somewhere you’re needed. I’ll be fine. You can’t just wait by my bed like this.”

Kakashi almost smiled at her scolding him and told her, “The war’s over, well at least the fighting is. I’ll have a lot of meetings and decisions to make tomorrow, but it can wait.”

Sakura sighed in relief and more tears fell from her eyes. But this time they were happy. She smiled at him, reaching her hand back out for him, “We made it.”

Kakashi’s heart twisted in his chest and he sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her. He interlocked their fingers and asked her, “Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

Sakura visibly paled and her hand left his to go to her stomach. Her hand glowed green and her fingers trembled above her abdomen, “I-I blocked the attack. The-the baby sh-should be –“

Kakashi cut her off before she could have a panic attack and pulled down his mask, then pressed his lips against hers, assuring her, “The baby’s fine.”

Sakura cried, her breathing uneven and Kakashi leaned his forehead against hers as she gripped his hair desperately. He tried to calm her down, shushing her, “The baby’s fine, Sakura. They’re _healthy_. You’re okay. We’re all okay. It’s all right.”

But he only caused her to cry harder, even though she was nodding along. She was just in shock, overwhelmed by everything. Her eyes were a shimmering green and her voice shook, “I-I was s-so scared, Kashi.”

Kakashi’s heart broke and he held her face with his hands, wiping away her tears as they continued to run over her cheeks, “It’s okay now. I’m here. Sweetheart, calm down. Don’t cry, everything’s okay.”

Sakura didn’t leave his eyes and it felt like forever for her breathing to go back to normal. But it eventually did and she told him in a small voice, her eyes closed, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Kakashi sighed, already having guessed this was why, “Sakura –“

She shook her head, cutting him off, “You don’t understand. I _know_ you. You would’ve worried and – and you would’ve been so distracted. You would’ve…”

“Sakura, what if _you_ would have…” he trailed off like she had, also not able to finish the sentence as he was holding her. Just thinking it was twisting a knife in his stomach. He couldn’t say it.

“I was careful,” she opened her eyes and met his seriously, “I avoided getting into a fight if I didn’t need to. I stuck to the tents, advising medics and giving orders. Coordinating my medic ninja and looking after the wounded shinobi.”

Kakashi nodded, believing her but still not over the fact that the woman he loved was _pregnant_ and had been in the middle of a _battle zone_. Just the thought of it was scaring the hell out of him, even if it had all worked out and he could see Sakura was mostly alright right in front of him.

Sakura’s hand came up to wrap around one of his and she smiled at him, speaking softly, “Hey, Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

Her smile widened and more tears feel from her emerald eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile back and he chuckled, “I heard.”

She laughed, her grip on him tightening, “I’m _pregnant_!”

He kissed her, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips. She kissed him back and there was so much emotion there. And as her lips moved against his, he felt like it was finally hitting him and he smiled against her lips. He felt tears escape his eyes and he pulled back to look at her, something gripping at his heart making him breathless. But it felt _good_.

She kissed him again, telling him, “We’re going to have a _family_.”

A warm feeling rushed over him at the words and he didn’t know if his smile would ever leave his face. He sighed against her, “Thank you, Sakura.”

Her voice broke as she replied, “Thank _you_ , Kashi.”

He chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the lips, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she mumbled back and he could feel her smile. There was just one thought running through their minds as they kissed, a feeling of relief and joy overtaking them. _We’re having a baby._


End file.
